


Blood like Mercury

by AnnagrammaDevice



Category: Dice Dice My Darling (Podcast)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnagrammaDevice/pseuds/AnnagrammaDevice
Summary: Amelié is curious.





	Blood like Mercury

A young girl with a mane of black of hair is sprawled on the couch, with her legs swinging back and forth, as she looked intently at an old book, “Nana? Why do so many of these fairy tales have the heroes killing the monsters? I mean, are all fairy creatures evil?” 

An old woman, looking up from the sweater she was knitting, chuckled slightly, “I expect that a story involving all the characters simply getting along with no conflict whatsoever would be quite dull, sweetheart.” 

“Well, okay, yeah, but…”

“Fear of the unknown plays a role, as well,” she set her knitting down, leaned closer, almost conspiratorially. “Besides, you must remember that the Fae folk are a mercurial lot and their behavior is sometimes difficult to understand. Some may attack unprovoked or repay a good deed with cruelty. You can’t trust ‘em.”

Amelié frowned, “You could be talking about anybody.”

The old woman sighed, rubbing her temples, “Truer words were never spoken, mon petit chou.”


End file.
